Heart of the Shiverpeaks
General Description The Heart of the Shiverpeaks is a 3 level dungeon; its Boss is Cyndr the Mountain Heart. If you have already completed the Heart of the Shiverpeaks primary quest, the end boss will be Magmus instead. You must complete the primary quest to venture on to the second floor. Description The Heart of the Shiverpeaks, sealed long ago by the Blackpowder clan, holds many ancient Dwarven secrets. It's innermost reaches are guarded by a great fire wurm, Cyndr the Mountain Heart -Master Dungeon Guide Exits *Northeast: Battledepths *Southeast: Level 2 *Southwest: Bogroot Growths NPCs * 1 Beacon of Droknar Allies *Ghosts ** 24 Dwarven Ghost (Use Light of Deldrimor near the first Resurrection Shrine on the first floor) Bestiary Monsters *Hekets ** 21, 22 Ophil Cuicani *Elementals ** 24 Burning Spirit ** 24 Flowstone Elemental *Fleshreaver ** 20 Fleshreaver Hound ** 20 Fleshreaver Harrower ** 20 Fleshreaver Nephilim *Incubus ** 20 Cryptwing Incubus ** 20 Bloodbath Incubus ** 20 Bloodthirst Incubus ** 20 Stormcloud Incubus *Insects ** 20 Thorn Beetle Queen ** 20 Ghosteater Beetle ** 20 Thorn Beetle *Ooze ** 20 Aggressive Ooze ** 20 Ominous Ooze ** 20 Earthbound Ooze ** 20 Magma Blister *Plants ** 20 Cave Ayahuasca ** 15 Fungal Spore ** 15 Parasitic Growth ** 20 Cave Aloe ** 20 Corrupted Aloe ** 20 Fungal Bloom *Spiders ** 24 Lifeweaver ** 24 Bloodweaver *Undead ** 20 Evil Corpse ** 21, 22, 23 Skeletal Hound ** 24 Zombie Brute ** 24 Chained Cleric ** 24 Skeleton Priest ** 28 Decayed Dragon ** 24 Skeleton Illusionist ** 24 Skeleton Wizard Bosses *Fleshreaver ** 28 Gorlos Skinflayer (Ray of Judgment) *Plant ** 28 Erasklion the Prolific (Song of Restoration) *Undead ** 28 Jacado the Putrid (Toxic Chill, Virulence) Boss-like foes *Ooze ** 28 Magmus (Spawns instead of Cyndr if you have finished the primary quest, to access this dungeon, you must have or have done the quest.) *Wurm ** 29 Cyndr the Mountain Heart Rewards *When opened, the Mountain Heart Chest spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Cyndr's Edge *** Cyndr's Heart *** Magmus' Staff *** Cyndr's Aegis **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to this reward chest: ****Embercrest Staff ****Singing Blade **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Onyx Gemstone **A Naga Shaman Polymock Piece *1500 Dwarven reputation points (2250 in Hard Mode) Notes *There are 12 Zombie Brutes marked allies lining the path to Jacado the Putrid that turn hostile as soon as you aggro Jacado The Putrid. *There are pillars, similar to the dart traps in Jokanur Diggings, spread throughout the area that shoot: **Ice Balls **Ice Darts **Ice Jet (x3) **Poison Darts **Poison Jet *With 304 creatures to kill including multiple bosses, the first level of this dungeon is a good farming ground for dwarven faction points. *The dungeon boss is quite difficult, see Cyndr the Mountain Heart for tips how to kill him. *When Magmus is aggroed, many smaller oozes appear around him; there will be about thirty in total. *It is a good idea to have all party members wait in the small entrance to the lair, and have a Ranger lure Magmus away, then slowly pick off his minions in small lured groups. *People often farm dungeon drops in the Heart of the Shiverpeaks, because of the way it can be easily run. The goal here is to run to third level and kill only Cyndr the Mountain Heart, or Magmus and his minions, to get the loot from the dungeon chest. This is often called a "HoS chest run." Note: This run still works, but takes slightly longer after the update on September 27th. Category:Dungeons